


生死较量第三章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第三章

　　“我想把武田拉下马，取而代之。”润玉的声线十分轻柔，但当他贴着旭凤的耳廓缓缓说出时，那温和的声音便像出了鞘的刀，锋利无比。

　　“好大的野心。”旭凤眼眸微垂，眸光从睫毛下透出，凉凉的刮过润玉的脸。“你以为，日本人会允许一个支那人在满洲国担任要职吗？”

　　“有你在，一切皆有可能。”润玉轻抚旭凤的脸颊，一字一顿的道：“如此小事，对于内阁情报处处长来说不是举手之劳吗？”他微微一笑，“即便你做不到，你背后的东条阁下也一定能做到。”

　　旭凤盯着他，似要从这张脸上看出什么。过了一会儿，拨开润玉的手站直身体。“你的才能足以匹配你的野心，但是润玉，我为何要相信你的话？”

　　润玉眉眼含笑，温柔的帮他整好弄皱的衣领，最后在胸口的勋章上一抚而过，“在这种情况下，你只能选择相信。”

　　旭凤深深看进他的眼，唇角勾起一抹笑，魅意丛生，“润玉，合作愉快。”

　　十一月的满洲已经下了好几场雪，河水在薄薄的冰层下涌动，就如暗夜里的兽。旭凤坐在茶楼临窗的雅座上，以手支颐，安静的看着窗外的景致。

　　街上行人往来，衣衫褴褛的是中国人，穿着光鲜的是日本人，除此之外，还有许多高鼻深目的俄国人、德国人……

　　“您的汤面来喽！”跑堂肩上搭着一块白毛巾，托盘跟黏在手上似的，一路吆喝着从楼梯飞奔而上。“独家秘制，香飘十里，先生您尝尝。”

　　面条金黄，汤头诱人，旭凤正要抽出筷子。

　　“等等。”几个彪形大汉从旁边那桌走了过来，“例行检查。”说完端起那碗面就认真查看起来。

　　那跑堂吓得瑟瑟发抖，求救似的看向旭凤，“先生，这……”

　　“无妨，让他们查。”旭凤将筷子丢回竹筒，“例行公事嘛！”

　　碗沿碗底都摸了一遍，连里面的面都一根根挑起来认真看过，确实没有问题。

　　其中一个大汉将碗恭恭敬敬放到旭凤面前，“旭凤先生，请您慢用。”

　　旭凤目光从那面上轻轻瞟过，抬眸，朝那大汉勾了勾手指。

　　那大汉不明所以，弯腰凑近。

　　哐的一声，整碗面端端正正的扣在了他脸上，汤水淋漓，烫得他不停惨叫。

　　其他人想掏枪，被旭凤目光一扫，又都不敢动了，个个敢怒不敢言，像个傻子似的站在一旁。

　　“旭凤先生。”楚耀快步从楼下上来，迅速扫过一地狼藉，“发生了什么事？”

　　“没什么，几只老鼠而已。”旭凤起身，伸出右手。

　　楚耀心领神会，赶紧从口袋里取出手帕放在他手里。

　　旭凤慢条斯理的将指尖的汤汁一一拭净，然后将手帕丢在那汉子脸上。倨傲的道：“中国虽有一句古话叫‘虎落平阳被犬欺’，但老虎终究是老虎，待它回归山林之日，便是震慑百兽之时。而孔森，永远都只是一条狗。”

　　出了茶楼，楚耀讨好的道：“旭凤先生，您要的书我已经买来了。”说完便将手上的纸袋递了过去。

　　“嗯。我去了几次总是大门紧闭，你运气真好。”旭凤顺手接了过来，打开。书不算厚，用的是铜版纸，散发着清新的油墨香气。他翻了翻，忽然手上动作一顿，挑了眼去看楚耀。“你动过这书？”

　　楚耀被他看得面红耳赤，嗫嚅着道：“先生对不起，我也是……也是例行公事。”

　　“我知道。”旭凤似笑非笑，“我嫌疑未曾解除，只要送到我手上的东西必须经过严密盘查。但是楚耀，我不喜欢被人欺骗。”

　　“是，以后不会了。”旭凤没有苛责他，楚耀心中反倒愧疚起来，“我知道您是无辜的，银狐一定另有他人。等要员将档案送来，您就自由了。”

　　“已经三天了……”一辆黄包车停在了面前，他坐了进去，“楚耀，你知道送档案来的是哪位要员吗？”

　　“这……”

　　“算了，我不为难你。”旭凤转开目光，吩咐黄包车师父,“走吧！”

　　“等等，旭凤先生，请您等等。”楚耀无法承受旭凤的无视，赶紧追上几步拦住黄包车，“我听说……”他左右看看，压低了声音道，“是金司令。”

　　旭凤目光一寒，嘴角却露出一个温和的笑意，“我知道了，谢谢你。”

　　金司令，金碧辉，她的另一个名字更广为人知——川岛芳子。

　　川岛芳子不是日本人，而是中国最后一代格格、晚清肃亲王爱新觉罗·善耆之14公主爱新觉罗.显玗。

　　1928年借美色俘获张学良侍从郑副官，拿到张作霖出行列车信息，致皇姑屯炸死张作霖。1931年巧舌如簧骗取溥仪和婉容出宫，引至天津日租界，帮日本实现了伪满“国”。1932年伪满成立时转移国际视线，在上海与田中隆吉制造一二八事变，挑起战事。

　　罪行累累罄竹难书。岗村宁次曾赞道“一个芳子抵得上一个装甲师团”。

　　但现在让旭凤迷惑的是，东条英机一向对川岛芳子不满，这次为何会让她负责呈送内阁档案？

　　不，论身份，论地位，东条完全没必要去讨好川岛芳子。那么他应该换个角度去想，是川岛芳子想要讨好东条，故而接下了这个任务。对，土肥原贤二的势力已经大不如前，川岛芳子急于找到另一个更强大的靠山。

　　黄包车已经抵达公馆，旭凤下车走回房里。

　　洒在门沿处的细沙还是完好的，没有人进入。

　　旭凤反手关上卧室房门，翻开书册扉页，纸张雪白，空无一物。

　　他拉开抽屉，将两瓶药水按照比例倒入一个瓷碗里调配妥当，再小心翼翼的用毛刷刷在扉页上。做完这一切之后他点燃蜡烛，将纸张放在烛火上来回炙烤。不一会儿，纸张上渐渐显出了字迹。

　　【土肥原贤二不日抵达新京，伺机暗杀。另，近日在葫芦巷口发现神秘电波，疑似发往绥远军方向，敌友不明，望留意。】

　　土肥原贤二十分谨慎，如果要暗杀他，那就只能在他离开奉京，尚未抵挡新京的路上动手。此时的他离开了特务机关和宪兵队的重重保护，胜算最大。

　　但首先要知道他的行进路线图。

　　旭凤用裁纸刀将扉页连根裁下，放在火上烧毁。火光灼灼，光影交错，将他的脸映得宛如鬼魅。

　　第二日傍晚，旭凤揉揉眉心，在办公椅上伸了个大大的懒腰。

　　“旭凤先生，已经到下班时间了。这些事情可以留着明天再做。”楚耀帮他把资料分门别类放好。

　　“给我泡一杯咖啡，我今晚就住在这里了。”旭凤敲敲桌面，“被隔离了几天，军务堆积如山，我如果不加紧处理，以后就更难办了。”

　　楚耀给他泡了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，“请您一定要保重身体。”

　　旭凤点头，“知道了，你先回去吧！”

　　楚耀走后，旭凤又在办公室里待了两个小时，等再抬起头时，外面已是黑幕沉沉。

　　是时候了。

　　他起身离开办公室，直直往收发室走去。

　　“旭凤先生？”接收员一见到他立刻站了起来。

　　“我来取一份电报。”旭凤按照惯例在登记册上写下名字和电报序号。

　　“是，我这就拿给您。”片刻之后收发员将电报取回交给旭凤。

　　旭凤漫不经心的道：“武田队长让我来问问，奉京的电报怎么还没到。”

　　“哦，奉京……”收发员查了查，“今天早上已经到了，并移交到了机密室。怎么，您不知道吗？”

　　“哦，也许交接工作出了差错。”旭凤微微点头，“你先忙吧！”

　　三楼最后一间房子就是机密室。

　　旭凤拿出备用钥匙扭开了门。他对机密室的文件存放位置了如指掌，很快就在架子上找到了想要的那份电报。

　　果然是土肥原贤二的路线图。

　　正要用微型相机拍下来，忽然听到了极其轻微的脚步声。他心头一凛，赶紧将文件放回原处闪身躲在了书架边侧。

　　静谧之中，门锁扭动的声音分外渗人。他将呼吸放得很缓，背脊紧紧贴着架子。

　　来人似乎也在找什么东西，脚步离自己越来越近。他五指一张，一柄轻薄的匕首已经滑到了掌中。

　　那脚步停顿了一下之后又转了回去。

　　他悄悄松了一口气，额头的汗珠啪嗒一声落了下来。

　　就在此时，一缕劲风朝他扫了过来。

　　


End file.
